A device often includes settings for tailoring the device to a specific user. For instance, a vehicle includes many settings, such as seat position, radio presets, satellite radio subscription information, mirror positions, Bluetooth pairing settings, desired temperature, favorite navigation destinations, and the like in order to provide greater comfort for a user (e.g., driver) of the vehicle. The user may adjust the settings of the vehicle to fit the particular characteristics of the user. However, when a user enters a rental car, for instance, the user's desired settings will not be pre-programmed into the car. The user is required to adjust each individual component of the vehicle having adjustable settings to achieve a comfort similar to that provided by the user's vehicle. Individuals may be required to take similar steps when using any device having adjustable settings and being available for use by more than one user, or when purchasing any new device having adjustable settings. Enhanced systems and methods of facilitating such adjustments and storing such information are provided.